Mariage
by Lucy Sky
Summary: Sentiria falta dela, pensava. Mas certamente não ficaria triste por ser Sirius Black e estar perdendo a companhia de sua prima Bellatrix, e sim pela idéia de ser alguém que está perdendo outro alguém muito próximo. Como se estivesse assistindo a um filme.


**Título:** Marige  
**Autor:** Lucy Sky  
**Sinopse:** Sentiria falta dela, pensava. Mas certamente não ficaria triste por ser Sirius Black e estar perdendo a companhia de sua prima Bellatrix, e sim pela idéia de um afastamento de pessoas que cresceram e passaram grande parte dos melhores e piores momentos de suas vidas juntos, quase como se estivesse assistindo a um filme.  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Bellatrix  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Gênero:** Drama/Short Fic  
**Spoilers:** 5  
**Status:** Completa  
**Observação:** Fic escrita para o III Challenge Episódio Relâmpago do Fórum 3V.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e componentes pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Essa tentativa de fic não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**MARIAGE **- por Lucy Sky

_"Casamento: estado ou condição de uma comunidade formada por um senhor, uma senhora, e dois escravos, totalizando dois." - Ambrose Bierce._

-Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento. – Foi o que ela disse, prendendo os brincos de diamante às orelhas, quando o viu adentrar o quarto.

-Eu não sou o noivo. – Sirius respondeu, e logo depois das palavras terem escapado pela sua boca, pensou em quão idiota a frase tinha soado, tão idiota quanto a superstição trouxa que ela havia lembrado.

_Obviamente _ele não era o noivo. A simples idéia de que ele pudesse estar se preparando para casar com Bellatrix, na mansão Black, com o total consentimento e apoio da família poderia arrancar-lhe risos.

Aproximou-se a passos lentos, como se chegar perto da prima exigisse cautela. 'Talvez exija', ele não pôde deixar de pensar. A cada passo o assoalho reclamava, rangendo de leve sob os mocassins pretos devidamente lustrados para a ocasião especial que presenciavam.

Em frente à antiga penteadeira marfim que estava no quarto antes mesmo de sua avó ter nascido, Bellatrix dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem. Pelo reflexo do espelho, ela observou o primo de aproximar devagar, nos passos felinos que ela conhecia tão bem. Voltou o olhar para seu próprio reflexo. As salientes maçãs do rosto estavam cobertas por uma fina camada de _rouge_ que as deixava ainda mais marcantes do que já eram. Ela tocou a face esquerda com as pontas dos dedos onde o osso da bochecha se elevava e lembrou-se das inúmeras mordidas que o primo lhe dera ali. Desceu os dedos e passou-os pelos lábios espalhando melhor o batom claro que os cobria. Eles eram curvados como se estivessem sempre preparados para deixar um suspiro sensual escapar. Piscou os olhos, observando a tonalidade de suas íris. Estavam matizados de verde e cinza, formando um caleidoscópio de cores que ela não sabia o que significava.

Ela sempre decifrara o seu humor a partir da observação dos próprios olhos, os quais mudavam de cor de acordo com seu temperamento. Quando estava tão confusa que não podia compreender o que sentia, olhava-se no espelho e encarava-se nos olhos. Azul escuro significava paixão e ocorrera com uma freqüência assustadora nos últimos meses. Cinza denotava rancor, raiva, remorso ou qualquer outro daquela gama de sentimentos de gosto amargo, tão presentes em sua vida. Verde brilhante, ela descobrira recentemente, era amor. Tal tonalidade Bellatrix só vira duas vezes. Mas aquele entre tom de cinza e verde era inédito.

Tentando ignorar a coloração misteriosa das íris, Bella passou mais uma camada de máscara para cílios transparente nas pestanas negras. Aquilo, juntamente com o impecável contorno dos olhos feito com a cara maquiagem francesa e a radiante sombra prateada, emoldurava-lhe o olhar como se fosse a mais preciosa das obras de arte. Piscou lentamente, avaliando-se.

Limpou as mãos metodicamente em um tecido macio umedecido em demaquilante. Sem pressa, vestiu as luvas brancas que iam até os cotovelos, uma extravagância que se permitira cometer embora o casamento fosse de dia.

Abriu o porta-jóias antigo que estava sobre a penteadeira, observando por um instante a bailarina encantada rodopiar e saltar ao som da música delicadamente enjoativa pela superfície espelhada do fundo da caixa. Tirou de dentro dela um colar com pingente em forma de crucifixo. Estendeu-o para Sirius.

-Faria a gentileza?

A jóia era delicada. De prata e cravejada de diamantes, era, sem dúvida, herança de família. Os Black já não tinham dinheiro suficiente para esbanjar com luxos como esse. Com um pouco de esforço, Sirius abriu o fecho da corrente, os dedos grandes demais para tal delicado trabalho. Aproximou-se da prima, chegando a encostar a barriga no escoro da cadeira que ela ocupava, e estendeu os braços para frente, passando o colar pelo pescoço dela. Afastou da nuca as mechas negras que hoje estavam moldadas em grandes cachos e presas em parte por uma presilha de prata e diamantes, provavelmente do mesmo conjunto que o colar. Tornou a fechar o minúsculo arremate de prateado e pousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Bellatrix.

Encararam-se pelo reflexo que o espelho oval projetava. A prima estava inegavelmente linda. Bellatrix desviou o olhar e Sirius afastou-se. Ele não estaria ali se pudesse escolher, mas era sua função como o homem Black vivo mais velho, levar a prima até o altar.

-Como estou? – Ela perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira entre o barulho farfalhado das dobras de seda do vestido.

Deu uma volta em torno de si, girando sobre os saltos pontiagudos das sandálias e erguendo os braços finos. Sorriu um sorriso plástico, sem alegria.

-Parece desconfortável. – Foi a resposta imediata.

Sirius quase pôde ouvir um rangido quando o sorriso da prima se fechou como se fecha uma porta de dobradiças enferrujadas.

Ela baixou os braços e, surpreendentemente trêmula, tirou as luvas, irrequieta. Foi até a cômoda e abriu a primeira gaveta, vasculhando atrás de algo. Voltou a passadas rápidas e sentou-se na cama de dossel, largando um cinzeiro de vidro sobre o baú do leito.

-Não devia fumar antes do casamento, vai ficar cheirando a cigarro. – Sirius a advertiu, mas pelo prazer de fazê-la sentir que ele a tratava como criança do que por pensar que o conselho pudesse surtir algum resultado.

Como se não tivesse ouvido, Bellatrix acendeu o cigarro com um toque de varinha, prendendo-o entre o indicador e o dedo médio. Levou-o aos lábios deixando a base do filtro marcada pelo batom que era claro demais para seu gosto. Soltou à fumaça num jato lento enquanto esperava a nicotina começar a fazer efeito sobre si.

-Se Druella entrar aqui e te vir assim, vai te matar.

-Minha mãe não entrará aqui Sirius. Você sabe disso. Nesse exato momento, ela está na sala no andar de baixo, entretendo toda a platéia que veio assistir a esse show de circo. – Ela levou o cigarro à boca novamente, dando uma tragada profunda.

-Show de circo? É assim que você chama?

Enquanto perguntava e ouvia a resposta da prima – um nada esclarecedor "É isso que é." – Sirius a observou. Adorava olhar para Bellatrix e analisá-la, não só porque isso a irritava, mas também porque ele sentia como se pudesse ver a alma dela.

Observou o jeito quase teatral como ela fumava, o modo que pendia a cabeça para o lado, deixando os cachos negros escorregarem por sobre o ombro descoberto. Prendeu os olhos no crucifixo de prata que se movia lentamente no colo de Bellatrix quando ela respirava e balançou a cabeça para os lados, pensando em quão irônica era a presença da jóia, uma vez que a prima não acreditava em nenhuma forma de força superior.

Se pudesse descrevê-la em poucas palavras, estas seriam: contraste, contradição e falta de fé.

-Por quê?

Sirius girou os olhos pelo quarto. Meia dúzia de malas aguardava do lado da porta, recheada com as roupas que Bellatrix levaria embora consigo. Uma grande caixa branca, de onde a prima aparentemente havia retirado o vestido de noiva, repousava sobre a cama. Na mesinha de pernas finas que ladeava o leito, uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça vazia se equilibravam.

-Mamãe fez do casamento um show de circo, convidando pessoas não tão importantes que só estão aqui para se divertir.

- Se é um show de circo, qual é sua função? O que você é? A palhaça?

-Eu sou a assistente que fica presa no alvo, enquanto o atirador de facas as joga na minha direção.

Ele revirou os olhos. Teria Bellatrix, sempre fria como o inverno polar, virado melodramática nos últimos minutos?

-Ou a bailarina que anda na corda bamba. – Ela completou

A frase lembrou Sirius de algo há tempo guardado no fundo da memória:

–A bailarina Bella bebê. – Riu-se.

-Não tente me constranger com lembranças daquelas aulas desastrosas, Sirius Black! – Ela advertiu, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça ao decidir começar a ter aulas de _ballet _clássico. Meninas de quinze anos podem ser ingênuas a ponto de sonhar em serem bailarinas.

-É a lembrança mais remota que eu tenho. Você deslizando pelo assoalho polido da sala de estar com as suas sapatilhas de _ballet _e caindo de peito no chão.

Bellatrix evitava encará-lo, agindo como se estivesse alheia à conversa.

-Justo você que sempre fora tão perfeita em tudo, vencida por duas sapatilhas...

-Cala-te.

-Ficou bravinha? Isso fere até hoje, Bella-Ballet? – Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, rindo gostosamente.

-Estou falando absolutamente sério Sirius Black. Cala-te. – Ela tinha um dedo apontado em riste para ele.

Quando Sirius ameaçou morder-lhe a ponta do dedo, ela abaixou-o. Arrastou-se pela colcha da cama até ele e subiu no seu colo, deixando de importar-se com as possíveis dobras e amassados que o vestido pudesse sofrer. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, as unhas arranhando de leve a pele da nuca e inclinou a cabeça até seu nariz tocar o pescoço do primo. Já não havia vestígio de riso em qualquer um dos dois.

Bellatrix aspirou o perfume dele, sentido a fragrância agir sobre si com mais eficácia que a nicotina do cigarro. Era como se parte do primo entrasse pelas suas narinas e se misturasse ao seu sangue, pulsando pelo corpo e a tranqüilizando enquanto, contraditoriamente, estimulava-a.

-Primo meu, carne da minha carne, meu anjo e meu sangue. – A voz era rouca, como se custasse a escapar da garganta.

E, nesse momento, tudo se desvaneceu para Sirius. A traição da prima, os planos de fuga, o povo mesquinho e sujo que bebia _champagne _caro no _hall _da casa, o noivo ansioso que esperava no altar montado na sala de estar. Ele ergueu a mão aos cachos negros e perfumados que caiam sobre seus ombros e passou os dedos por eles.

Sentiria falta dela, pensava. Mas certamente não ficaria triste por ser Sirius Black e estar perdendo a companhia de sua prima Bellatrix, e sim pela idéia de um afastamento de pessoas que cresceram e passaram grande parte dos melhores e piores momentos de suas vidas juntos, quase como se estivesse assistindo a um filme. O conceito de alguém perder uma companheira da vida toda lhe provocava mais consternação do que o fato de ele mesmo estar perdendo Bellatrix, ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

-O que acha de uma despedida, primo meu? – O sorriso felino que Sirius tão bem conhecia, espalhou-se pelo rosto de Bellatrix.

Ele não respondeu. Todos os sentimentos positivos que sentira pela prima nesse breve momento desapareceram e o rancor voltou como uma onda que leva conchas à praia e as puxa novamente consigo ao voltar.

Pela segunda vez o sorriso de Bella desvaneceu-se, mas ela optou por ignorar a recusa implícita no silêncio do rapaz.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e encostou-os nos do primo. Na pele da boca, Sirius podia sentir a pulsação da prima, formigando-lhe de leve. A respiração dela saia em baforadas quentes da sua boca e entrava na dele, deixando-o na dúvida de se realmente podia sentir o gosto acre da prima no ar morno ou se era apenas sua imaginação. Não abriu os lábios, nem mesmo quando Bellatrix aumentou levemente a pressão. Ambos podiam sentir o coração um do outro pulsando a poucos centímetros do seu, até que ela se afastou.

A respiração de Bella saia como se seu orgulho tivesse sido mortalmente ferido, mas Sirius não fez um único comentário. Tirou o cigarro que estava preso entre os longos dedos dela e ameaçava derrubar cinza sobre os trajes caros, segurando-o entre o indicador e o polegar da mão esquerda. Deu uma tragada e depois, afastando a mão do rosto, olhou para o cigarro com expressão ligeiramente estranha. Tinha esquecido a preferência da prima por cigarros mentolados.

-Não entendo como você pode gostar de fumar um tubo de pasta de creme dental. – Disse. A frase pareceu destoar de tudo que já fora dito. Bellatrix fingiu não ter ouvido.

-Você vai mesmo embora? – Ela perguntou, com uma indiferença calculada.

-Vou.

Após a resposta monossilábica, fez-se um silêncio absurdo dentro do cômodo. Através das paredes, os primos conseguiam ouvir as conversas e risadas que vibravam no andar de baixo, mas dentro do quarto não se produzia ruído algum.

-Se quer saber minha opinião, - Bellatrix decidiu quebrar a parede silenciosa. - você está sendo mais ridículo do que nunca, fugindo de casa assim, só porque eu vou me casar.

As feições de Sirius se contorceram como se ele não conseguisse acreditar no que ouvira. Segurou a prima pelos braços e afastou-a de si, fazendo-a escorregar de volta para a cama.

-Isso não tem _absolutamente nada _a ver com o teu casamento. – Disse, enojado.

-Ora Sirius, com o que haveria de ter, então? – O tom era de delicado deboche.

-Tem a ver com liberdade, desejo de andar com minhas próprias pernas e tentativa de me afastar de uma família cujos ideais confrontam diretamente com os meus. - Ele fazia gestos amplos com as mãos, não escondendo o fervor e alegria com que confiava nas suas motivações. Após uma pausa, prosseguiu muito mais tranquilamente, porém, convicto de que suas palavras eram verdades absolutas: - Coisa que você, _limitada_, não pode, não pôde e nunca poderá entender. Coisas maiores que casamentos por interesse no ouro alheio.

-Primeiro: _limitada _é a tua capacidade mental. Segundo: se, afogado em teu poço de ignorância, achas que vou me casar pelo dinheiro do Lestrange, só posso lamentar por ter uma pessoa desprovida de inteligência como você na minha família – mais do que já lamento por ter dois parentes traidores do sangue, diga-se de passagem.

-Ah, não é pelo dinheiro? – A voz se exaltava.

-Não! – Bellatrix devolveu no mesmo tom. Sua pele estava tão pálida que poderia ser confundida com uma das alvíssimas nuvens que eram carregadas pelo vento no céu, caso não estivesse maquiada.

-É por que então? – Sirius aumentou o tom, beirando um rugido.

Para sua surpresa, a resposta veio num sussurro. Um sussurro impregnado de desejo, admiração e, Sirius não pôde deixar de reparar, obsessão.

- _Poder_.

- Pff. – Sirius fez como se cuspisse na dissílaba que a prima havia proferido.

Em resposta à reação negativa do primo, Bellatrix disse:

-Há, nesse mundo, pessoas que, como você, contentam-se com pouco, com o 'suficiente', que suportam estar no mesmo nível da maioria das outras pessoas; e há algumas poucas, como eu, que querem sempre mais, desejam tudo que o mundo pode lhes dar. – Quando a expressão indignada ressurgiu no rosto de Sirius, ela completou. – E você não pode me culpar por isso.

A boca de Sirius ficou aberta por alguns segundos. Ele fechou-a com rapidez quando a imagem de Wormtail boquiaberto e com cara de idiota lhe veio à mente.

-Não importa o que você diga, se aliar aquele que se autodenomina Lord Voldemort e ajudar no massacre de milhares de pessoas não é exatamente um ato de _extrema bondade_, nem que seja com um objetivo _nobre _– A voz era só sarcasmo. – como alcançar 'tudo que o mundo pode lhe dar'.

-Quando foi que eu disse que era?

-Você nunca o disse Bella. Foi só um esclarecimento.

-Eu dispenso teus esclarecimentos, Sirius Black. Não preciso deles, e, por certo, nunca precisarei. Guarde tuas pérolas de sabedoria para ti mesmo.

-Como quiser. Só não entendo porque você está discutindo isso comigo quando deveria está lá embaixo, casando.

Bellatrix respirava o mais rápido que podia, com o espartilho sob o vestido comprimindo-lhe o diafragma. Sirius prosseguiu:

-E não entendo como você tem coragem de, depois de tudo que fez, querer uma 'despedida'. É asqueroso.

- _Cala-te_.

-Você não tem o direito de me mandar calar a boca. – Ele disse, tranquilamente.

-Você se julga muito independente, não é Sirius? Como se não devesse nada a ninguém.

-Correto.

-Não, _errado_. Você vai viver sempre com essa falsa impressão de que age por si próprio, sem precisar prestar conta de seus atos.

-Não é uma falsa impressão. Eu posso ter o que quiser, na hora que quiser.

- _É uma falsa impressão! _Você não tem poder Sirius, e só com poder é que você pode ter tudo.

-Com LIBERDADE se pode ter tudo. Poder te limita, te acorrenta e te subordina sempre a alguém mais 'poderoso'.

Ela riu um riso frio que ecoou pelo quarto. Sirius sempre tinha a impressão que a risada da prima era feita de cristal se quebrando. Quando ela ria, ele quase podia ver os cacos transparentes, cintilando bonitos, porém gelados e sem vida.

- Eu posso ter tudo que quero, e não é você que vai me convencer do contrário.

-Está enganada. Há algo que você não pode ter.

-Eu?

-Eu.

Eles ficaram estáticos, encarando-se. Dois corações em peitos diferentes batiam no mesmo ritmo, incentivados por emoções díspares. Os olhos eram vítreos, não demonstravam sentimento algum, o que não era surpresa, uma vez que os Black sempre foram peritos em ocultar o que sentiam.

E se ele estivesse certo? E se ela não pudesse tê-lo? Bellatrix afastou o pensamento como quem afasta um inseto que está voando ao redor de sua cabeça. _Há, como se ela o quisesse. _

O tempo desapareceu. Era como se os segundo não passassem. Os dois só saíram do transe quando umas risadas mais altas vieram do andar de baixo. Sirius piscou.

-Vamos. – Disse, estendendo o braço para Bellatrix. E, de braços dados, deixou o quarto da prima para o qual nunca mais voltou.

* * *

**N/A.:** Bom, essa fic não saiu exatamente como eu esperava, mas o que se pode fazer:D Hahaha. Eu até que gosto dela.

Agradecimentos super especiais à Angelina que fez a capa linda (link do perfil) e à Nathye que betou! Obrigada, amoures!

Espero que alguém tenha gostado. Hahahaha. Reviews são bem-vindíssimas e serão respondidas. Obrigada por ler:D

Grande beijo.


End file.
